


Till Death Do Us Part

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this Tumblr post. http://peterick.tumblr.com/post/81321917197/antlrboy-peterick-au-picspams-4-au-where</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any mistakes wrote this on only three hours of sleep.

(Pete's Pov)  
It's been a couple of months since Fall Out Boy has gotten back together. Patrick and I've been doing good. We've been dating for a very long time. If you count the long four ass year break we took. But the time actually got us closer. 

Before the break Patrick never wanted people to know about us. Now though he wants to tell everyone. I really think Soul Punk really boasted his self esteem. If he could I think he would tattoo Pete Wentz property on his forehead. 

I really love it though. I can hold his hand and kiss him in public unlike before. I really like it. It's even bouns points that he's really good with Bronx. 

Right now I'm in the the shower as Patrick is helping Bronx get ready for school. I was singing softly to Explode while I was washing my hair. What it just came on? It's not like I always have Soul Punk playing while I'm in the shower. 

"Hey babe. Hurry it up before Bronx finish all the pancakes" Patrick yelled through the door. 

"Alright. Getting out right now" I said turning off the water. He opened the door and walked in to go to the bathroom. "Are you really singing to my album?" 

"No. It just came on. Don't judge me trick" I said as I was wrapping the towel around my waist. 

"Not judging" he said giving me a quick kiss. "Hurry up and get dressed. Our son is waiting on you" 

I smiled as he walked out and started to dry my hair a little bit. I got dressed in my leather pants and a black t-shirt. I headed downstairs to see Patrick and Bronx at the table eating. I sat down seeing Patrick served me a plate. 

"Thanks babe" I said kissing his cheek. "You know what today is?"   
"I sure do. Our 11th year anniversary" he said smiling. 

"Yep. I got us reservations at your favorite restaurant" 

"You didn't have to do that Pete. I would of been happy to just stay home with you and Bronx" be said.

"Well...too late. Andy and Joe said they will watching Bronx. They offered to pick him up from school too" I said. I knew that will win him over for sure. 

"OK. Time to get you to school Kiddo" Patrick said standing up and putting our dishes in the sick. 

I quickly put my shoes on as Patrick got his Fedora. We dropped Bronx off and then headed back home. 

"So what do you want to do till 8?" I asked Patrick when we got home. 

"Game of Thrones marathon?" He asked. 

"You read my mind babe" I sat down on the couch as did Patrick. He was pressed into my side till about the 3th episode he laid his head in my lap. I moved his hat and was run my hand through his strawberry blonde hair. 

"We should start getting ready" I said at 7. 

"But I'm so comfy" he said looking at me. 

"I know but I don't want to be late" I said. He sighed and got up. We both headed upstairs trying to get the right outfit.

The restaurant is pretty fancy so I wore a white button up, nice black skinny jeans, and my black blazer. 

Patrick was wearing a the samething, but his leather jacket instead of a blazer. 

"You look hot" I said to him.

"You don't look so bad yourself" he said. We walked out the door holding hands and as well as when I was driving. 

The greeting person sat us down right away and gave us champagne. "So pretty soon we got to start working on the new album" 

"I know. All we need to do is record so it should be less stressful" 

Soon the waited took our order and we kept talking about different things. It was like any other dinner we ever had together. We ate the delicious food and afterwards we just sat there talking some more. 

"I got you something, but its at the house" Patrick said. 

"Oh, really" I said raising my eyebrow in a suggest of way. 

He hit my hand and said, "Not like Peter" 

"I know. I'm just kidding. I got you something too" 

"Maybe we should get out of here then" he said. I nodded my head and paid the bill. We walked out to be welcomed go a bunch of paparazzi. Patrick just stayed pressed to my side as we walked through. 

I gave the ticket to the valet and waited for him to get our car. Patrick just kept holding my hand as paparazzi were shooting questions at us. 

Soon they pulled the car up and I opened the door for Patrick like a gentleman I am. We drove home and I was tryin to figure out what Patrick got me. 

Once we got home as both went to get the others gift. We met in the bedroom with both our hands behind our back. 

"1" I said.

"2" Patrick said.

"3" we said at the same time. We both moved our hand from behind. 

"No way you got me a new bass" I said grabbing it. It was black with red on it. It had my clothing line logo on it too. I can tell he had it specially designed. 

"You got me a new guitar. I love it Pete" he said. It was white with a bit of black on it. It was actually a similar design to the bass. "Thank you so much" he said kissing me. It was getting a little tense, but I stopped it.

"One more thing" I said. He looked confused, but I still got the small velvet box from my pocket. I got down one knee causing him to put his hand over his mouth. I can already see tears forming in his eyes. "Will you marry me, Patrick Vaughan Stump?" 

He nodded his head and said, "Yes. Yes Pete!" He said happy. 

I smiled and stood up. I kissed him and then put the ring on his finger. His hands were shaking so bad. 

"You're shaking. You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just really happy" he said still crying. 

I wiped all his tears and kissed him again. "I'm happy too. I love you Trick" 

"I love you too Panda" he said. He kissed me again and giggled a little. "I can't believe we are going to get married" 

"I can. I can't imagine spending the rest o my life with someone else" he kissed me once again and I didn't mind one bit. 

"I'm going to take a picture of our gifts" I said. I laid the bass and guitar on the bed and took a picture. I posted it on Twitter cationing it, 'Matching bass and guitar with my future husband.' 

Within a couple of minutes fans were commenting asking if we got engaged. 

I then posted, 'I waited 11 years for this.' 

Patrick and I were laying in bed and saw the post from my phone. He grabbed his and was typying something. I went to look but he moved his phone out of my view.   
I then saw he posted something on Twitter. 'It's true: we're engaged' 

I smiled at him replyed to him with a heart. He smiled at me as soon as he saw and kissed me. 

"I love you so much and I can't wait to be Patrick Wentz"

**Author's Note:**

> Might countine not sure yet.....


End file.
